Destructional Assassins Realistic Version
by SaturnActingChick
Summary: Because in SM and GW, nothing is realistic anymore. So here it is. A not so parallel version.
1. cold blooded

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

Destructional Assassins-Realistic Version

"You're not going to get away with this." Heero spat. "That's what they all say." Retorted the cold-hearted assassin. "I should and would have killed you last time." Hotaru muttered, causing Heero's eyes to widen slightly.

Tying the ropes tighter around the chair, Hotaru calmly stalked out of the room, leaving the pilot staring at the wall, unable to move.

When she reached a fork, she looked up to see a ventilation system. Knowing that there were hidden lasers in front of it, Hotaru completely ignored the escape route. She heard the footsteps of many soldiers coming from the left, so she ran to the right. As she passed by a group of windows, the corner of her eye spotted a tiny carrot at the edge of the windowsill. "Perfect." She should have been extremely angry that her companion had followed her on her solo mission, but this time she was glad. Noticing that the carrot was starting to glow pink, Hotaru leapt high in the air and grabbed onto a pipe. Pulling herself up, she scurried across as far as she could get. Quickly jumping down from her high position and crouching as close to the wall as possible, she covered her head as the carrot started to make a beeping noise. Half a second later, the carrot exploded, taking the window and chunks of the wall with it. Running with inhuman speed, she reached the area where the carrot had been and jumped through the hole, falling rapidly down the 35th floor that she had been on. Flipping herself, she prepared for her landing. 

While she prepared to land into the water, a light caught her eye. She saw fire burning at one of the buildings. Her eyes widened. Something had happened that was not meant to. 

Casting out her original plan, Hotaru pulled out her remote control and pressed the button for her helicopter to fly to her on the tracking device. As it flew above her, Hotaru's arm shot out and grabbed the ladder. As she hastily climbed into her helicopter. She took one last look at the fire. Something had happened to Blaze. 

"What the hell happened? If I remember correctly, it was a one person mission, so why did two UNAUTHORIZED people tag along?" Yelled the furious commander.

Destruction looked away while Bunny put on her useful puppy look. "Listen, Time, it wasn't her fault so don't bother her. Blaze and I are fully prepared for the consequence." Love smirked as she rubbed in, "Oh boy, are you in for it! I was being a good little assassin and stayed at the compound." 

"Wait." Interrupted Destruction. "It wasn't their mission. I didn't research well enough, therefore it my fault I am prepared for the consequences." 

"Clean up the dump and then leave. Punishment will come later." With a nod, the five people left the conference room and entered the garage. 

Time got into her black car and took off, leaving the four girls walking towards their own rides. As Blaze took out a black bag from her red convertible, Destruction asked, "You're clubbing tonight?" When Blaze took out a black miniskirt and a low halter-top, Destruction noted, "I won't be coming along this time. I have other things to attend to." Before Blaze could ask why, Destruction had already gotten on her black motorcycle with purple flames. Rolling her eyes, Blaze looked over at Bunny and Love. "So are you guys game?" Nodding their heads enthusiastically, Bunny and Love pulled out bags of their own, each holding their outfit. 

When Blaze and Bunny got home, Time was already asleep, but Destruction was not. Saying goodnight to their friend, they went upstairs. 

When Love got home, Time, Blaze, and Bunny were asleep, but Destruction was still typing furiously at her laptop. Cocking her head to the side, Love peered over Destruction's shoulder and saw everything typed in an ancient language. 

"I don't understand why you translate everything on your laptop into another language…no one can read that stuff!" 

"Precisely." Came the short answer. Then, with more humor in her voice, "So what was he like?" Love started to blush and said, "You know…brown hair, brown eyes, great in bed…how did you know?" Destruction looked at the blonde sharply. "If you weren't with a guy, then you wouldn't be sneaking into the house at 5 in the morning. I could give you Blaze's lecture and say that all men are idiots, or I could say that what you are doing is not good for you." Tired of hearing both lectures, Love proceeded to walk out the door. 

"Wait." Called back Destruction. You don't always have to sleep with a guy for some extra pocket money. Just ask Time for a raise." Smiling at her concerned friend, Love nodded and entered her own room. Shaking her head from frustration, Destruction turned back to her laptop. After a few more hours, Destruction decided to go to her room to get a few minutes sleep. As she walked into her dark room Destruction saw something on her pillow. Curious, Destruction walked up to it and picked up the note. Walking up to one of her lamps, Destruction read the folded paper. 

"Hey! Just wanted to remind you that we have another major mission day after tomorrow. Time said that she forgot to tell you that we all have tomorrow off. Spend that time sleeping, okay? ~Love." 

Touched by her friend's note, Destruction went back downstairs to fix everyone breakfast. 

"Sleeping? As if."

END

Author's notes. So, this is my realistic version I was talking about. Soon enough, the plot will separate from the original. Hope you don't mind.

Thank you for taking your time reading this. 

Please review and let me know what you think! If you have any comments, feel free to add them!


	2. aero

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This is mostly in the future where the scouts don't remember their past. 

Destructional Assassins-Realistic Version, Chapter 2

The day had gone quite well so far, according to Hotaru's standards. Thankful that no one important recognized her, she walked down the crowd-infested paved street, breathing in the polluted air. She was off to see the contact…they were running low on some supplies. She passed an empty club, and somewhat forgotten memories flooded her mind.

***Flashback***

A young girl sat in the otherwise empty booth, watching people pass by. Truth be told, she despised the reason on why she had come, but it would be her main income. She tried to apply for jobs at restaurants and other places, but she just got turned down. Economy was horrible. A man around her age walked over to her and sat down across the table.

"So," he began, "are you for sale?" Against her will, she found herself nodding her head…but very slowly. She really needed food, and the food kitchens were too crammed with people for her to get a decent bite to eat. 

"How much?" The girl's lips tilted downwards as she responded, "$100 per thirty minutes. The moment that I step out of this club with you, the timer starts ticking. If it takes thirty minutes to get to your house, then you still have to pay. If you don't pay, I'll just leave and perhaps shoot you with my trusty gun. Also, payment in advance." 

The man whistled under his breath. "Quite a price for just one night. You had better be worth the cash." Reaching for his wallet, he pulled out 4 $100 dollar bills and laid them on the table. 

"Two hours?" The girl asked. The man nodded while saying, "Come on, your mine for now." 

Just as they were about to walk out the door, a young woman blocked the door. Reaching out a hand, the lady calmly told the man, "She's not for sale anymore." Taking the money out of her hand, the lady handed it back to the man. 

"You better find someone else then." The guy sighed and left. Meanwhile, the lady took the girl's hand and walked over to a booth. 

"You need to mind your own business." Shaking her head, the green-haired lady spoke. "Save your virginity for the man you marry. You can do better than picking out a rich man to sleep with each night." 

The girl looked down. Slowly, she brought her eyes to meet with the lady's. "I'm so hungry. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Inquired the wealthy woman. Thinking quickly, she offered a suggestion. "You could work with me, but I don't think you're qualified." Glaring and slightly curious, the girl listened. "I need information about your past experience. You would be wise to tell me everything." The girl started her story, not knowing the consequences of her actions.

" I was taught to be compatible with my environment. Some drugs and medication that they put me on enhanced my night-vision. My strength, speed, agility, and flexibility were affected as well. I learned to master the arts of weaponry. I know how to use all the weapons, such as bows and arrows, swords, and even a lance. The weapons that I was most compatible with were the pole arms, such as long staffed axes and spears. As a last resort, they taught me how to use a gun. I can create detonation devices from the simple household appliances, such as candles, wood, and Styrofoam. They perfected my hearing and my senses. I went to school with a foster family. A month ago, they died.

"Lately, I was doing odd jobs for people, and using that money to buy food. I just want something to live off on." 

"If you want this job, you kept your mouth shut about my offer. You will be given a name and a picture, along with some devices. You're job is to rid the universe of them. There are two others just like you."

At that, the lady pulled out $500 dollars and set it on the table. After seeing the confused look on the girl's face, the woman replied, "This is your beginning salary. $500 dollars for pocket money, I will provide room, clothes, and food for you. No raise until you complete a mission. Understood?" The girl silently nodded her head and pocketed the money. She followed the lady to her car. As she got in the passenger's seat, the lady added, "My name is Setsuna Meiou. When we are doing a mission, you will not acknowledge me at all, but if the need arises, my name is Time."

"I am Hotaru Tomoe…and I suppose you may call me Destruction."

"Perfect. When we get home, you will meet Blaze and Bunny."

Pulling up to the mansion, Hotaru eyed the large house. "Nice place." 

Setsuna took Hotaru up to her room, which was very dark, the walls were painted black and there were small lamps decorating the otherwise empty room. The bed was queen sized, and had black sheets and comforters. "You can get clothes later. Go downstairs."

Sitting on the couch were two girls, both her age. One was wearing a tight red shirt, and tight black pants. The other was wearing a pink tank top with white shorts. "I'm Bunny!" Said the blonde. "My real name is Usagi Tsukino, but Bunny is my code name." Hotaru shook her hand while she turned to face the other girl. "My name is Rei Hino, and my code name is Blaze. It's a pleasure." Hotaru turned back to Setsuna. "Where is the weapon room?" she inquired quietly. "I'll take her." Rei voiced. 

***

Rei and Hotaru entered the basement. Lined across walls were all the old fashioned weapons, which Hotaru was quite familiar with. On the other side of the wall, there were guns of all types and sizes. Seeing a worktable on the wall, Hotaru walked up to it. There, she saw multiple pins, earrings, headbands, and clips. "They are for altering." Rei informed her. "We take them apart, then install systems into them, such as tear gas, smoke bombs, detonation devices, tracers, timers, and you get the point." Content with the supplies, they walked back up, where Setsuna was having tea. They found Usagi sitting in front of the television, watching the news and taking notes. 

After the first initial days, Hotaru felt right at home. With the new record of 9 kills in 3 days, Setsuna gave Hotaru a generous raise, doubling her salary. The illegal smugglers would be missing their shipment that month. Satisfied with her accomplishments, Hotaru accepted the offer to go clubbing with Rei and Usagi. 

***Flashback ends***

Hotaru almost smiled in spite of herself. During their night at the club, they discovered Love, or Minako Aino. Fate had her odd way of playing her part. Hotaru stopped her train of thought when she reached an old wooden door at the end of a dark alley. Knocking twice, the door opened immediately. A young boy opened it. "Yes?" he inquired. "Hello Jacob, I'm here for more supplies." Smiling, he led her to the room behind the kitchen. There she met her usual dealer. "Destruction! It has been awhile. I have news for you. There is a new partner that we have added, you might know him." At that, an old man turned around. 

"Hello, Hotaru." Stumbling back, she stared at the figure. 

"Get away from me, father."

End

Author's notes: some of you are familiar with the great big mission in chapter 3. Sorry to let ya'll know this, but in the next chapter, you'll see DARV really branch off from DA. 


End file.
